Conventionally, as a production method for this kind of solid honey, such one is known which is constructed in such a way that pure honey is introduced into a vacuum evaporator and concentrated by dehydration within about one hour in a temperature range of 40-60.degree. C. at which the composition standard thereof is not damaged, immediately after which molding by compression is carried out (Japanese Patent Publication No. 52-12109).
It is known that the solid honey produced by such way may be solidified maintaining the composition standard of pure honey, in which minerals and vitamins in honey are not damaged as described in the International Honey Standards proposed by WHO (the World Health Organization), and that this honey is useful as an alkaline food of high calorie content.
However, in the conventional production process of solid honey described above, the temperature range during the heating for dehydration is 40.degree.-60.degree. C., so that the obtained solid honey after forming by compression is soft and easily becomes sticky, which results in problems not only of poor mold release characteristics and high rate of occurrence of inferior goods but also of a rapid hygroscopic state that occurs during the period from production step to packaging step, which is not suitable for a long period of storage.
Thus, in the conventional production process of solid honey, heating temperature during dehydration is restricted resulting in insufficient dehydration, so that a compression operation is needed to be added for forming. Moreover, moisture resistance during the period from mold release of product to packaging is incomplete resulting in rapid moisture absorption, so that products produced thereby suffer deterioration, and there are many problems from the aspect of apparatus as well as workability.